Movie night
by deactivated account 999
Summary: Estar ahí con Bella hacia todo un poco mas soportable, sin embargo parecía que el cachorrito estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sacarlo de sus casillas. Esta vez, Jacob sonrió con autosuficiencia. Bedward. Mencion LeahJacob. COMPLETE.


**A/N:** Hi-s, ppl. Aquí Alex, con su primer intento en este fandom. Realmente nunca antes había escrito acerca de, pues, un libro. Pero ya ven y me comprenden. Nadie escapa de los encantos de Twilight (y Edward.)

Ligera mención de el segundo capitulo de 'De lobos y Vampiros' por Sortilegios Weasley, pero se entiende aunque no lo hayan leído, aunque no es igual de divertido xD. Ame ese shoot, chica.

_Twilight no me pertenece pero Edward Anthony Masen Cullen es del dominio publico._

_Ja, ¿A que eso nos gustaría, no?_

**Movie Night.**

-

-

-

_"Sangijuela._

_Te crees tan perfecto._

_Noticias,____abuelo. Bella se va a aburrir de ti. Pronto. _

_Y aquí estará su querido lobo para divertirla..._

_No te preocupes, Eddiekins, te contare con todo detalle... No, espera. Mejor aun. Te daré una imagen clara de lo que planeo..."_

Un amenazante gruñido atravesó la habitación.

"Edward, se amable."

Gruñido.

"Edward."

"Si, Bella."

La risita de Jacob fue fácilmente captada por los oídos del vampiro.

Apenas y la barrera entre el territorio de lobos y vampiros había sido 'abierta' por un nuevo tratado entre Carlisle y Sam, Bella se había llevado a su novio a ver una película en la casa de cierto chico en LaPush. Ella alegaba algo de 'establecer buenas relaciones' y de 'no dejarse llevar por un estúpido prejuicio'. Edward había aceptado a regañadientes y solo para hacerla feliz.

No es que realmente estuviera pasando un buen rato.

Se acomodo recostado en el sillón mientras rodeaba a Bella con los brazos, la cual estaba sentada en la alfombra del piso junto con Jacob. La película había comenzado hacia ya alrededor de treinta minutos y Edward estaba seguro de que solo Bella le prestaba atención.

Era bastante... _Interesante_ el titulo que Jacob había escogido.

_"Drácula"._

El olor de la comida chatarra; palomitas de maíz, papitas fritas, chocolates, refrescos, y otro sin fin de basura y químicos, distribuidos por todo el piso entre Jacob y Bella, mezclado con el olor a lobo que estaba impregnado en todos lados casi mareaban por completo al pobre vampiro.

Apretó el agarre, haciendo que la castaña se recargara un poco mas en el sillón, ronroneando alegremente. Aspiro el aroma de su cabello, olvidando cualquier otro olor que le molestara hacia un segundo en la habitación.

Estar ahí con Bella hacia todo un poco mas soportable, sin embargo parecía que el _cachorrito _estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sacarlo de sus casillas.

Esta vez, Jacob sonrió con autosuficiencia.

_"Por cierto, Eddiekins, ¿No estas un poco grandecito ya para Bella? El tren te debió dejar hace mucho. Pero es que, joder, ¿Cuantos tienes ya?, ¿Como dos milenios?_

_Hablando del tema... Creo que debí haber escogido otra película. Una comedia tal vez._

_¿Te suena 'Virgen a los 40'?"_

"Cállate, intento de..."

"Edward." Reprendió Bella. "Se. Amable."

"Pero..."

"Amable."

"Si, Bella."

La risita de Jacob no tardo en hacer presencia.

Edward aspiro lentamente varias veces. No era vital para el respirar, pero al menos así se calmaría un poco. Se giro, de espaladas al televisor, colocando las manos sobre sus oídos, como si ayudara para dejar de escuchar los pensamientos del licántropo. Y una idea cruzo su mente.

Así que, ¿Pensaba seguir molestándolo toda la noche?

Pues ese podía ser un juego de dos.

Suspiro varias veces de nuevo, antes de girarse de nuevo a su posición inicial; acostado en el sofá, detrás de Bella y Jacob.

"Cuantos mitos y errores tiene esta película..." Comento el pelirrojo con tono aburrido.

"¿No crees que pudo haber estado basada en un hecho real?" Pregunto Bella, con el interés y la curiosidad brillando en los ojos.

"Probablemente." Edward sonrió, cerrando los ojos."¡Pero es que los humanos siempre lo exageran todo!"

Bella rió ligeramente, mientras alzaba una mano, al alcance de el rostro de su novio. "Ya se me hacia raro que no hubieras notado el esmalte con olor a ajo." Miro el suelo, con una sonrisa apenada. "Para no morderme las uñas." Aclaro.

Edward tomo su mano con delicadeza, acercándola a su rostro, aspirando profundamente, para después depositar un ligero beso sobre el dorso de esta.

"Nop. Aun hueles _delicioso_..."

"Quizás con algo de sal y pimienta huela mejor."

"¡Jacob!"

"¡¿Que?!"

"¿Acaso también a ti debo pedirte que te comportes?"

"No, Bella."

Abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con la mirada enfadada de Jacob, la cual pronto se volvió hacia la pantalla de nuevo, con el seño fruncido.

Vampiro- 1 / Licántropo - 0

Jacob pronto recordó un comentario que había hecho Edward. Esa tarde, cuando Bella y _ese_ habían llegado sin previo aviso, y el tenia el estero de su habitación a todo volumen.

_"¿Como iba esa canción...?_

_¡Ah!, si. _

_Creo que es una de tus favoritas._

_Hmnhmm... Sexbomb sexbomb you're a sexbomb uh, huh..."_

Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. _  
_

Oh, no.

No, no, no, no, no, NO.

NO _esa_ canción.

Esa molesta, molesta canción que Emmett había traído toda la semana en su cabeza. Ya estaba fastidiado, no, harto de esa canción.

Jacob comenzó a golpear sus rodillas con sus manos, como si tocara una batería, imitando el ritmo de la rola.

_"You can give it to me when I need to come along give it to me..._

_Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb! Mhhnnhhmm... Mhh-mhh... ha ha, I know you do..."_

"¡Para con eso!"

"Edward..."

"¡Tu, pervertido!"

"¡Edward! Se. A. Ma. Ble."

"¡Pero Bella!, ¡El no esta _pensando_ amable!"

Bella, levanto una ceja, comprendiendo lentamente el argumento de Edward. Dirigió su atención a Jacob, quien la miraba con una cara de cachorrito hambriento. Si, la ironía. Bella volvió su vista a la película, solucionando todo con un solo comentario...

"Jake."

"¿Si...?"

"Por favor,_ piensa _amable."

Esta vez fue la ahogada risa melodiosa de Edward la que inundo el espacio. Jacob, rodó los ojos, mientras se atragantaba con un bote de papitas fritas.

Parecía que los comandos de Bella eran ordenes para el chico, pues pronto sus pensamientos se centraron en la película. No eran del todo amables hacia su especie, pero al menos Edward no tenia que escucharlo escupir insultos hacia su persona.

El tiempo transcurrió en ligera paz.

Faltaban alrededor de diez minutos para que el filme terminara cuando Bella comenzó a cabecear, sus párpados apenas abiertos. Si que era una película realmente larga. Edward sonrió dulcemente. La tomo delicadamente por los brazos, subiéndola al sillón junto con el, notando como su rostro brillaba ligeramente en minúsculas gotitas de sudor.

"Consíguete un aire acondicionado, Black. La estabas cocinando viva." Susurro Edward, con un tono molestamente-amable, pues técnicamente estaba comportándose como Bella quería. Sonrió ante el pensamiento.

"Jacob..." Susurro Bella, entre la conciencia y la inconciencia. El aludido sonrió triunfante. "Tu, caldera humana..." Gimió Bella en tono de reproche.

Edward reprimió una risita que Jacob decidió ignorar.

Al instante en que la acostó a su lado en el sillón Bella deslizo los brazos alrededor de su cintura, pegando su cuerpo al reconfortante frió que le ofrecía el cuerpo de Edward. El vampiro comenzó a besar suavemente su rostro, su aliento helado chocando placenteramente contra su piel.

El pelirrojo acerco lentamente sus labios gélidos a los de ella, con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, pues apenas estaba conciliando el sueño. Rozo su boca ligeramente abierta contra la de ella, hasta que estuvieron selladas. Su mano fría se acomodo en la mejilla de su novia girándole la cabeza suavemente, mientras su lengua se abría paso hasta sus labios, deslizándose sobre estos desde la comisura de su boca, pidiéndole entrada. Pronto se abrió paso bajo ella con su brazo libre, abrazándola por la cintura, pegándola mas a el.

Edward sonrió entre el beso, disfrutando de la calidez del tacto que tenia la lengua de su novia.

Bella suspiro, mitad conciente, mitad inconsciente.

Y Jacob gimió, cubriéndose la cara con un cojín.

"¡Cullen, por favor! Ten un poco de decencia. Estas en mi casa, en mi sillón, _conmigo_. Aquí." Jacob seguía con el cojín sobre su cara, haciendo que su voz sonara ahogada.

Edward le dirigió una mirada indiferente, aun besando a Bella.

"Shh."

El vampiro intento silenciarlo, pero Bella ya estaba totalmente despierta de nuevo. "¿Ya... Ya termino la película?"

"Sip... Vamos a casa."

Edward la levanto en brazos, poniéndose de pie. Jacob lo siguió.

Se detuvo frente al Volvo, haciendo una seña con la cabeza hacia Jacob para que abriera la puerta. Coloco a su novia en al asiento del copiloto, para después ponerle el cinturón de seguridad.

"No hace falta, Edward. Puedo hacerlo yo sola..." Murmuro Bella, sonrojada.

Edward sonrió, cerrando la puerta. La cabeza de la chica salió por la ventana.

El vampiro se dirigió hacia el licántropo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Edward le tendió la mano a Jacob.

"Gracias por prestar la casa, Black. A sido... _interesante._"

Jacob levanto una ceja, en clara señal de disgusto ante la idea de _tocarlo_. Tampoco entendía por que se veía tan divertido. Le parecía irónicamente sospechoso. Se decido por tomarle la mano, haciendo una ligera mueca al sentir la gélida y suave piel del vampiro en contacto con su la suya, áspera y caliente.

Edward lo soltó rápidamente, intentando disimular mejor que Jacob la natural repulsión que se tenían mutuamente. Camino con pasos agraciados hacia el otro lado del auto, abriendo la puerta, sin embargo una risita se le escapo antes de subirse a su volvo. Jacob estaba mas confundido que nunca.

"Por cierto, Black." Hablo mas fuerte de lo que solía hacerlo. "Suerte con Leah." Risas."Sobretodo cuando se _calientan_ las cosas..."

Eso le enseñaría a no molestarle con sus pensamientos de nuevo.

Subió al auto, sonriendo ante la mirada que Bella le enviaba. Seguramente ella estaba _tan_ sorprendida...

Y el auto salió disparado, acelerando a una velocidad peligrosamente alta.

Pero de resto, nadie se preocupó por un Jacob estupefacto y pálido, tieso y de piedra en medio de la abandonada calle, mirando con los ojos como platos el lugar donde el volvo plateado solía estar.

El rostro de Jacob paso rápidamente de un marrón pálido a todas las tonalidades de rojo posibles.

Una bolita de paja y polvo fue el único sonido vivo que se hizo escuchar.

-

-

-

**A/N:** XDDDDDD Sonara un poco presumido pero me encanto el final xD

Realmente me encanta esa relación de los chicos, bien friendship/hate xD. A pesar de que soy adicta al Bedward me encanta que Jacob moleste a Edward hasta el cansancio xD Este shoot estaba ubicado varios meses después del final de Eclipse, en una dirección donde Jacob logra aceptar que Bella ama a Edward, y después de la aceptación comienza a tener un tipo de relación con Leah (Por que ellos están hechos el uno para el otro xDD).

Espero les haya gustado, y ya saben;

Edwards y Jacobs para todas las que dejen un review.

_.Alex Cullen's Productions._

**23 - May - 08**


End file.
